


It's Frosty Outside

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, artwork, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for prompt: Frost.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - frost/frosty/Frosty prompt





	It's Frosty Outside

[ ](https://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/Frost_zpsngtcctqf.jpg.html)


End file.
